


gasoline

by septembergem



Series: song lyric inspired dump [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little fluffy, But mostly angsty, Deadlock McCree, Jesse dealing with his deadlock past, M/M, Song Lyrics, Young Hanzo Shimada, angsty, bless, hanzo dealing with killing his brother, just a pointless drabble song thing, lyric based, snippets of their pasts, very short lyrics based time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septembergem/pseuds/septembergem
Summary: "With each shot, he got more and more reckless. Closer to killing her. Closer to killing him. Closer to killing himself. Wasn't that exciting?"a v short mchanzo fic based on the song lyrics of "gasoline" by halsey





	gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> anything in bold: mccree related  
> anything in italics: hanzo related
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> ~~~

Are you insane like me? Been in pain like me?

**His eyes lit up with fire as water poured down his cheeks. He laughed as he looked at the blood pooling on the floor. He didn’t hear them crying as he curled and uncurled his nonexistent fingers. He laughed, the sound coming out in a choked sob. He saw his arm lying nearly three feet away from the rest of his body. His whole body, every nerve, every fiber of his being, caught fire.**

Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champagne like me?

Just to pour that motherfucker down the drain like me?

Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?

**He spread his legs and rested both feet on barstools below him, surveying the bar like a king looks over his kingdom. His vision was cloudy. He was shouting, picking up bottles and downing them without looking at the labels. Someone shot a gun. The sound was exhilarating.**

 Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?

Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?

_The silk drug on the floor behind him, his attire screaming of his status. On his face, he held the same emotionless expression as he floated around the gathering. He bit his tongue to keep from breaking as the same people asked the same questions and he relayed the same answers._

Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?

Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?

_He sat in silence, staring at the ground as the train carried him far from home. His hair was cut messily, obviously unkempt and uncared for. His eyes were pale, darkness seeping into the skin beneath them. He had cuts along his jaw, marring what the family had kept so perfect for so long. Whispers from other passengers passed in and out of his ears._

And all the people say,

**"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,**

_You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_

**With your face all made up, living on a screen,**

_Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I think there's a flaw in my code,

_“I can’t change. Not after what I’ve done. I’m - I’m broken.”_

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

These voices won't leave me alone,

**“I haven’t slept in three nights. I can’t. I just see their faces. What can I do? Please?"**

 

 **Well my heart is gold** , _and my hands are cold ,_

 

Are you deranged like me? Are you strange like me?

Lighting matches just to swallow up the flame like me?

**_With each shot, he got more and more reckless. He got closer to killing her. Closer to killing him. Closer to killing himself. Wasn’t that exciting?_ **

Do you call yourself a fucking hurricane like me?

Pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me?

_Anger simmered in his core as they accused him of weakness, as they always did. Pins and needles shot down his arm, begging him to do it. Begging him to show them what he could do._

 

And all the people say,

 

_"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_

**You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,**

_With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

**Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline."**

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I think there's a flaw in my code,

**"They did stuff to me. Taught me everything I know. Everything that's wrong."**

Oh, oh, oh, oh,

These voices won't leave me alone,

_"Whenever he speaks, in my memories, it is the voice of a child. What have I done?"_

 

Well **my heart is gold,** _and my hands are cold._

 

Jesse held him, holding his head in the crook of his neck. His hand slowly traveled up and down his shaking back. 

"I can't do this anymore. I can't keep seeing his face when I close my eyes."

Jesse murmured quietly, things no one else could hear.

"Just because we're broken, don't mean we can't help to fix each other," he said. He took Hanzo's hand in his and kissed his palm, holding it to his cheek. Hanzo held his head against Jesse's heart, hearing the soft, steady beat. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just something short and rather pointless I felt like putting together because this song just screamed recovering McHanzo/McHanzo reliving their sad pasts together to me :))


End file.
